Takayuki Ueki
|Born = |Birth place = Tokyo, Japan|names = Takayuki Ueki|height = |weight = |trainer = BJW Dojo|debut = December 15, 2013}} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW). Professional wrestling career Ueki former police officer in Kanagawa Prefecture, Ueki would join the BJW dojo in April 2013 and would then make his pro-debut on December 15, 2013 against Kankuro Hoshino. The following year he teamed up with the Brahman Brothers as Ueki would begin to be known for his comedic tones and utilizing his former profession as part of his character. Sometimes brandishing a gun, that was hidden in his gear, he would always cause his opponents to be caught dead in their tracks wondering what was going on. Or worse he would take them as hostages at gunpoint. This made him unique in a way since guns are not something that people, even sometimes police officers, carry in Japan. He would capture his first career win in August of 2014 after pinning Kankuro Hoshino in a 6 man tag match. Then in September, he would take part in his first ever deathmatch, which was a TVLC 6 Man Tag deathmatch. Which he would follow this up with his first ever Fluorescent Light-tube match the following month. He would close out the year by being honored by Tokyo Sport’s rookie of the year award. He would begin to compete in several other promotions in 2015, from DDT, Michinoku Pro Wrestling. As for back in BJW, he would claim his first ever death match win after beating Masato Inaba in a barbed-wire board death match on April 29. A few days later in Kaientai Dojo he would take part of the 2015“K-Metal League 2015” and would make it to the finals only to lose to Kotaro Yoshino. He would follow that loss up though by winning his first ever title with the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions in June along with the Brahman Brothers. In 2016 he began focusing more on his singles career. After a series with Masaya Takahashi, the two formally announced that they would form a team as they would become known as the 3rd Generation Chimidoro Brothers. The two would win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions along with Abdullah Kobayashi on July 24, 2016. On May 10 Ueki challenged his 3rd Generation Chimidoro teammate into a title match for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. On May 15 Ueki, Takahashi and Kobayashi lost the titles to Takuya Nomura, Hideki Suzuki and Yoshihisa Uto. Later it was announced that the fans choose the match between Ueki and Takahashi to be the main event for the Ryogoku Kokugikan show on July 17. On July 17 Ueki unsuccessfully challenged Takahashi for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. On July 28, 2018, Ueki along with Takahashi and Toshiyuki Sakuda defeated Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yoshihisa Uto to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Abdullah Kobayashi, Ryuji Ito and Jaki Numazawa on August 4. The following day, Ueki, Takahashi and Sakuda defeated Hama, Nakanoue and Uto in the finals to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kakuho'' (Spear) **Headbutt **''Salute style Diving Headbutt'' (Diving Headbutt with theatrics) *'Signature moves' **Death Valley Bomb **Crossbody Attack **''Uroboros'' (Arm and Leg capture) **''Handgun Attack'' (Pulls a gun out on opponents) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Sakatako Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Abdullah Kobayashi **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (10 times) – with Brahman Kei and Brahman Shu (1), and Masaya Takahashi and Abdullah Kobayashi (1), and Masaya Takahashi and Toshiyuki Sakuda (8) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament (2018) – with Masaya Takahashi and Toshiyuki Sakuda *'Japan Indie Awards' **Newcomer Award (2014) Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster